


Once upon an Angel

by ReneeFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeFury/pseuds/ReneeFury
Summary: Laura is a struggling waitress with a best friend, a best friend that never says a word. But when she calls out for him, will her only hope be able to save her?





	Once upon an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part one of a collection of short stories centered around my OC Laura. This has been posted on fanfic.net previously, but this is the updated version. Thanks for reading!

When I was a little girl, around six or so, my mother took me to a church filled with statues of angels. She listened to the sermon while my eyes wandered over the celestial beings. Afterward, she was praying near the front of the church. "Mamma, what are you doing?" I asked, tugging her sleeve. She smiled and said "I am praying to Raphael" pointing to an angel. She must have seen the confusion in my bright eyes, because knelt down and said, "Laura, if you ever need something, you pray. If you ever want to say thanks, you pray. And if you ever want to talk, you pray. It helps when you are lonely, sad or scared." She gestured around us "This is the whole host of heaven, and each one does a different job. Raphael heals, Michael fights, and Gabriel sends messages. But when you want to talk, you choose your favorite."  
I looked around with wide eyes, and while my mother prayed some more, I decided to choose an angel to talk to.   
I looked at each one, choosing with care. I went past several before my eyes landed on an angel of marble, with wings and sword of gold. It was the most gorgeous thing I had seen. While not the biggest or most detailed, it was everything to me.  
My mom found me there, enraptured by the sight. She chuckled as she read the name for me. Michael.   
After that, I talked with Michael non-stop. I whispered to him at church, I cried to him when my mom died, leaving me an orphan, and I asked him what he thought about.   
He was my best and only friend, and he had never said a word to me.   
I was twenty, and I worked in a cafe. My car was non-existent and my apartment was tiny and cheap. The only things that I ate were rejects from work and the occasional bowl of soup. It was hard, I worked whenever I could, but it was only enough for rent and my clothes. 

It had been a hard day at work, my feet were killing me, and I still had another mile to go before I could sleep. My rent was due tomorrow and I had too little to pay for it. I didn't know why I even bothered crying, my miserable life was almost as bad as it could get anyway. The sound of my footsteps were loud on the pavement, echoing off the row of dingy warehouses, but not loud enough to cover the cocking of a gun. I whirled around to face the sound, coming face to face with a man that stunk of booze and drugs. "Empty your pockets! Now!" He barked I pulled out my wallet and emptied it. It was ten bucks and a handful of change. His hand twitched and muttered to himself he counted. "I gotta get more..." He looked at me, his eyes angry as he pointed the gun at my face again "Keys! Car keys, now!" I shook my head as I stuttered out   
"I-I don't have one- any."   
He looked at me in disbelief, his drink-addled mind working as I started praying silently. Michael, if you can hear me, please help I'm so scared. Help me, please help me...   
He looked up as an idea came to him. “Inside the building, or else!” He threatened, waving his gun. I wanted to run, to hide, something, but the gun to my back was more compelling, and I walked inside. 

The screech of metal on metal followed me inside when he closed the massive door. He pushed me into a small storage room, tying my arms up to a rafter, and my feet on tiptoes, gagging me with my own bandanna. The tears came pouring off my face when he left, locking the door behind him. The rope chafed at my arms, and they burned with exhaustion, the time seemed to drag its feet. I watched it the day pass getting lighter and then darker through a crack in the wall. When I heard the door opening again, I was too tired to even look up.   
My thoughts to Michael had slowly become more and more jumbled hours ago, but my mind was still mumbling non-stop. The door to the storeroom was unlocking when the building started to shake. I closed my eyes as the crack in the wall became too bright to look at, while the most piercing shriek I had ever heard began, causing my nose and ears to bleed.   
Yet through the noise I heard a whisper, and the most beautiful voice I ever heard started singing. The language was foreign to me, and yet I recognized it, it was calming and quiet. Somehow, it overwhelmed everything else, even the shriek, though it never changed volume. I don't know how long it lasted, but I felt empty when it ended.   
When I opened my eyes, the door had blown off its hinges, and a man stood above my captor’s body. He had short dark hair, and his eyes were candy apple green. But all that was overshadowed by his wings, each of his six were covered with long golden feathers. "Michael" I whispered, my pains forgotten. He flashed a smile and cut the ropes holding me with a silver sword.  
My legs wouldn't hold me, but he caught me before I fell, carrying me out of the building. My eyes were closing against my will and I yanked them open, not wanting to miss a second of this. He chuckled and said “Sleep. I will be here in the morning.” and kissed my forehead, making me slide into a dreamless slumber.

When I woke up, I was in a meadow full of flowers leaning against the angel. He was staring at me, a calculating look in his eyes. “Did you know very few people can hear an angel’s true voice? And that even fewer can see their wings?” I shook my head, feeling better than I had in years… probably something he did, now that I thought about it. My bloody work uniform was gone, and in its place was a pair of jeans and a tee- shirt. I craned my neck up to see him, and chuckled a bit. “What is it? Is it the clothes? I tried to make something that you would be familiar with.”  
“No, it’s just, you’re so different than your statues, not that I’m complaining! It’s just, different.”   
He nodded understandingly and replied “This is not my true form. As a matter of fact, I have to return my vessel to his natural state shortly. It took a while for him to agree to let me use it, which is why I did not come directly. I will have to return it shortly, but I wanted to say thank you for talking to me, ever since you were a child. It was a great joy to me when a voice came into the nightmare of a pit. I only recently got out. But thank you.” 

We spent the rest of the day together, but when the sun started set, he looked at me sadly and said,   
“I must go now, I promised Dean, my vessel, that I would return it in two days. I will most likely not see you till you leave the world to join mine, but I will be there to welcome you. And-” He added looking at me hesitantly, “If you wish, I will stay with you when you get there. You have captured my attention like no one else, and I would look forward to forever with you.”   
My heart nearly stopped in my chest, and my eyes watered as I nodded, too happy to speak. He released my hands and smiled, “Until we meet again.” I stepped back as his eyes glowed and a white vapor came out of his mouth, rising heavenward. The eyes turned green once more, and he was gone.  
The vessel, Dean, put his hands on his knees, his face turned slightly green. He took several deep breaths getting his bearings, then turned to me, commenting “The pit sure mellowed him out.” before whipping out his cell phone, and calling someone to give him a ride home. He shut it before sighing and asking “Have you just been stranded by an angel?” I looked around, noticing that I had no clue where I was. “I guess I have” I said shrugging, “It’s not like I had anything back at my old life … I’ll be fine.” Dean shrugged, and we stood in silence, looking at the stars until an old black car drove up. 

He hopped in, but got back out after a minute. He walked over and asked “Look, I know this sound weird, but, do you want to come with us? It’s not an easy life, and I won’t lie, you could die. But you know about angels, and you can see them. I can’t promise safety, but you would have a place to sleep and food to eat.”  
I looked at him for a minute, before deciding to take my chances. I grinned and said “Whatever you do, I’m in. And I’m not scared of death Dean, I have an angel looking out for me.”


End file.
